Where are the Shadowhunters?
by Rcracer123
Summary: Johnathon is alive. With the cup and the fairies on his side , how could he lose. But what if he can't find them? The " good " Shadowhunters have hidden underground. Will they stay there or will they stand and fight? Rated T to be safe. Post Coty of lost Souls, the chapters will be short but updates will be fast.
1. Chapter 1

Clary's POV

Johnathon is still alive. How does he not stay dead? I am packing my bag, mom and Luke in next room doing the same. We are moving in to the institute, as much as my mother doesn't like the idea. With johnathon still alive she doesn't have a leg to stand on. I worry it wouldn't be enough. My phone ring. I look at the number Isabella.

" Hey we are almost done be there soon. " I say before she could get a word in.

"As interesting as that is that isn't why I called. " a male voice answered

" Jace?" I ask putting my sketch book and stele in my bag and shutting it.

" Well of course who else do you know who has a voice as sexy as mine. Certainly not the blood sucker. " jace said, I could hear the smirk through the phone.

" why did you call?" I ask zipping the last bag shut.

" I need to see of you can make a rune for me?" he started but a voice in the background cut him off, " Izzy I only need it for a minute. "

" You only have phone sex with clary later. " I hear Izzy shrieking at jace and I laugh.

" I'll be there in 10 to talk some more. " I say and flip my phone shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace's POV

"you couldn't have let me use the phone for5 minutes." i asked Isabella.

" you know the solution to that problem. GET YOUR OWN. Besides Clary will be here in 10 is staying here" Isabella said pushing me from the room.

" she won't be here long if you cook for her. " I yelled through the door.

Clary's POV

What could he possible what with a rune? I ask my self as I throw my backpack and another bag on my shoulder, they painfully bite into my shoulder. Thankfully the last one has wheels. I drag the mall out toward the door and suddenly Simon is there. It takes ever once of my shadow hunter training not to jump and yell in surprise.

"Was that really necessary?" I snap at Simon. He laughs as he comes inside.

"Relax Fray. I'm here to help, you know lift cars over my head, jump tall buildings." Simon said moving to take one of my bags.

"You do realize you are not Superman right. Besides you can't come into the institute, Sebastian might come after you, are you going to be safe?" I ask as I hand him the bag on my shoulder.

"I am fine Clary. I got Izzy to draw the Mark of Cain on my forehead with eyeliner. I just realized how whipped that made me sound." He stated and moved the hair away from his forehead. I laugh as my mom and Luke enter the room.

"Hello Simon. What are you doing here?" My mom asks pulling her own suitcase into the room.

"I am here to be Superman!" He announces with a grin.

I laugh at the confused looks on Mom and Luke's face. Just as the window behind us shatters.

Author's note

I know go and hate. But review and tell me how much you hate. Sorry about the short chapter's I am on my IPod so it is a bit difficult. I had 19 views on my Last chapter and I don't even care if there were no reviews. Just people reading it makes me happy. So please read and review.

Disclaimer:

I have red hair and some hand me down clothes, but I am not a Weasley and I am not Cassandra Clare.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary's POV

The window behind us shattered.

I cringed raising my hands to cover my head. I felt a hand grab my wrist and yank me away from the window. When I looked I realized it had been Luke. I was now standing behind I fully changed Luke. Climbing through the broken window were demons I had no name for. They were like lizards, but stood on their back legs. Their eyes held an intelligence, and their lips were pulled back over silver tipped teeth.

I sucked in a breath, and grabbed two knifes from my belt. I silently thanked Jace for forcing it into my mind that you never go anywhere unarmed.

" Come with us Clarissa, and your loved ones will die quickly. " one of the three demons hissed. Its voice raised goosebumps across my skin, the voice was what you imagine a snake to sound like. It slithered and made you feel like a cold finger was being run down your spine.

" my daughter isn't going anywhere with you. Especially not to Jonathan. "my mother said her voice dripping with venom. Beside her Luke growl in affirmation.

" So you chose death. I am only to happy to comply." the things hissed and began to move.

I threw a knife and it lodged in one of the demons heads. He fell over backward and started to fold in on himself. Luke jumped on another one, mom and Simon on the third. I threw the other knife I had at the one mom and Simon were fighting. It was a solid hit in the heart area. It must not have had a heart because it spun to face me hissing.

" stupid girl! You will..." I never get to hear what I will because at that moment Simon rips his head off, pulling with his teeth.

" Do demons need to taste so bad?" he says wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

I look over and see that Luke as killed his demon as well. I go pick up my knifes.

" I think we should leave now. " I say to many nods in agreement.

Luke has changed back by now. " Everyone in the truck. " he says grabbing bags and moving toward the door. We all follow suit and soon we are speeding toward the institute.

" Luke are you even allowed inside the institute?" Simon asks as we make a turn at break neck speed.

" I am. As I am a former Shadow hunter. And as a werewolf I am technically not damned. " he said and the institute came in to view. Isabella, Jace and Alec all out on the steps. Alec stood slightly apart from the group, an was staring at his feet.

Luke screeched to a stop. Before any of us could open the doors. The the teenagers were moving toward them. After we had all piled out, we stood on the sidewalk.

" Were you that excited to see me that you had Luke drive like hell was on your tail?" Jace asked as he arrived beside the truck.

" demons just tried to kidnap Clary and take her back to Sebastian. " Simon informed them. Jace was at my side in a second.

" Are you okay? What happened?" he asked,putting his hands on my shoulder.

" Simon had just shown up, and then the window behind us broke. .."I began.

My mom continued," three demons crawled through. And told us to give up Clary. When we refused the attacked. Clary hit one in the head with a knife killing it. Luke jumped on the other and killed it. Simon and I were dealing with the other and when Clary hit it in the heart Simon saw his opening and killed it. " my mom finished, managing to sound like she was talking about a soccer game the entire time.

" Well we have a pretty good idea who sent them. Jonathon!" Isabella said," but let's get inside before he tries to abduct Clary again. "

We entered the institute.

Author's note

Please review this is my first fanfiction. I need to know how I'm doing. Sorry for the very short chapters.

Disclaimer: I have red hair and some hand me down clothes but I'm not a Weasley or Cassandra Clare.


	4. Chapter 4

First off this chapter is dedicated to percylover123456789. This person was the first to favorite my story. That means the world to me.

Disclaimer.

I have said it once, and I'll say it again. I am not Cassandra Clare, and therefore don't own the mortal instruments. No matter how much I want to own Jace.

Jace's POV( he still has the heavenly fire)

He will pay. If I have to rip him apart with my bare hands I will. After everything he has done he goes after Clary again. He will pay! I'm thanking the angel she wasn't hurt. Thank god we had been working on her aim. So she had a pretty good chance.

I walk into my room and punch the wall. I leave a scorch mark on the wall. Stupid heavenly fire. How are we going to beat Sebastian? I had an idea, remembering the rune I need to ask Clary to create.

A knock comes at the door. A walk across the room and open it. Clary stands in the doorway," You needed a rune?" she asks, then she sees the scorch mark," How did you manage that?" she asks raising her eyebrows at me.

" I punched the wall and the heavenly fire scorch the wall. " I explained, "I need you to make a burrow rune for me."

" a what? Why do you need a rune like that?"she asked her eyebrows now scrunching together.

" I was thinking that if, we tunnel under the institute. The vampires and werewolves can all stay, and Sebastian won't be able to find you. " I say rubbing my thumb along her cheek.

" Have you even asked your mom about this yet?" she asked looking at me. But I could see that she was trying to envision the rune.

" He did not ask me yet. " a voice came from the doorway. I jerked my hand back," but it is a sound idea." she sighed. " I contact the Clave about it. " she turned to leave. Then remembered something, " Clary the Clave would like a word with you."

Authors note

Dun Dun Duuuuuu. What can the want with clary? Tell me what you think. I'm stuck between two idea's some help is needed. Even if it means I'm stuck between three ideas sorry this chapter is so short. But you got to see angry Jace.


	5. Chapter 5

The chapter is for GabriellaBelikova. You made me soo happy if it were possible I would have hugged you. On to the story.

Clary's POV

My eyes widen. What could the Clave want with me? I turn to look at Jace, he I looking at me intensely.

" What could they want with me?" I ask, panic making my voice shaky.

" I won't be bad. You destroyed Sebastian's army, and freed me from his influence. Besides I won't let them ." Jace said as he came and wrapped me in his arms. We stood like that for a moment until a shock ran up my spine.

" OW!" I said jerking away on impulse. Jace let me go, a tingling still running up my back.

" I'm sorry. Damn! This heavenly fire! I'm sorry clary. " jace said.

" it's fine just a unexpected. " I say trying to comfort him, " let's go see what the clave wants." I say ending the conversation. I exit his room.

He follows me," how badly did I hurt you?" he asks catching me easily.

I look up at him knowing that if I lie he'll know. " worse then a bad regular shock but better then the wall. " I say with a shrug trying to lighten the mood.

He rolls his eyes as we enter the library. Members of the clave have been moved to each institute. More and more shadow hunters were moving in, so more members of the clave were needed to settle disputes.

I push open the library door and walk in, Jace close behind me.

I take a deep breath as all the eyes turned toward me," you wanted to see me." I ask. My voice, great fully steady.

" yes. Clarissa it has come to our attention that..."

Author's note

I am so evil. I am sorry it took so long but I have ISU's due. Please review, it's my first fan fiction.

Disclaimer

I am not Cassandra Clare. If I was I would have jace.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long. So I'll get right in to the story.

Last time

Still Clary's POV

" yes. Clarissa it has come to our attention that..."

" you wish to become a Shadowhunter. " a member of the Clave said.

" that is just come to your attention?" Kace whispers so that only I can hear.

I suppress a giggle and answer," that's correct sir. " I'm not as nervous anymore, more curious a to where this will lead.

" Well as Jonathan is raising an army. We have lowered the age to be a full Shadowhunter to 17. Your birthday is coming up correct?( not sure of it has or not. Help someone). "

" Yes in about one month and a half. " I reply, Jace squeezes my hand he knows where this is going. And he doesn't like it.

The member of the Clave and Marsye( is that spelt right?) nod.

" so for the next month we will be watching your practice. Since actual hunting is banned at the moment for shadow hunters in training. Jace you are already 17,and as we have seen you fight. You are now an official Shadowhunter. " the clave member finishes.

" How did you know I would come?" Jace asks, looking and sounding bored.

" With Jonathan on the loose we knew you wouldn't leave clary willingly. "Marsye said," you can go know. "

We walk out into the hallway," Well looks like we have some practicing to do." Jace says with a smirk.

" You realizes that means we have to go get my mom or Luke to supervise, because Marsye is in there?" I say pointing my thumb at the door behind me.

" I knew I forgot something." Jace mumbled.

Author's note

This chapter is not my best so sorry. It is mostly a filler chapter. At the top I forgot to dedicate the chapter. It is for the guest BETH. I loved your review, sorry it took so long. Please review it helps.

Disclaimer: not Cassandra Clare. Don't own mortal instruments. To bored to be witty.


	7. Finally a rune

Sorry I got a laptop for Christmas, but it wouldn't work. That's why it's so late, sorry. This chapter is for LilyandJames731.

Clary's POV( easier to write from her)

" ah but they said the would watch you practice. " Jace said smirking.

" Marsye is in there telling that clave guy about your rune idea. I should probably go and work on that. " I said and began to walk toward my room. Jace holds my hand the whole time.

" They really put you right beside Isabelle?" Jace asked, as we arrived at my room.

" it was either this or right beside mom and Luke. "I said, " this way at least you can come into my room without mom in the room."I say and open the door. I grab my sketch pad and a black pencil. " so the rune was burrow right? Stop cleaning Jace!" I laugh.

Since we walked in Jace had been straightening stuff around the room.

"Fine," Jace grumbled, coming to sit beside me.

" where exactly will the dirt go? Because I could just make a portable portal to suck up the dirt. " I muse, biting the end of the pencil.

" the dirt could be put in a room in the institute or maybe some other place where Sebastian won't see it. " Jace said running his fingers through his hair.

" why don't we put it in your room?" I propose. Then laugh at the look on Jace's face. " that would be to hard to put the dirt back. So..." I start then I see the rune in my mind. My hand moves by itself.

I look down the burrow rune looks like a diamond with swirling lines inside o it.

" now all we need is the okay. " I say looking up at Jace.

" You truly amaze me. " Jace says looking down at me.

Authors note.

Please review, I need to know people read this. Could someone please send me a PM as to how to see how many views this story has gotten.


	8. Happiness and Fierce Protectivness

leasa1567 as promised this chapter is for you. Sorry it has been so long. I had severe writers block.

Isabelle's POV( just giving it a shot)

I pushed open the door to Clary's room.

" I was given strict instructions to not let you two be alone together. Or your mom went into great detail about what parts of Jace she would cut off, and or mutilate. " I said as I sat down on the end of the bed.

"Clary just created another new rune we weren't doing anything. " Jace said looking at me.

I looked over at clary she had her pencil on the paper again. " really what does said rune do?" I asked clary. She didn't answer for a couple of seconds as she finished drawing.

She held up her Sketch pad," I top one with just get rid of the dirt I hope. That bottom one will put it back. Oh!" Clary said snatching the sketch book from me.

" I was just looking at it. " I said in defense.

" I know, but I had to write that this has to be applied with two other runes. How far and what direction you want it to be on dirt not a person." clary said her eyes glazing over slightly.

" that seems complicated. " I say swinging my legs up onto the bed.

" it's a new rune. What did you expect it to be?" Jace replies raising an eyebrow. Both Clary and I get annoyed when he does that.

I narrow my eyes and glare at him, " you know what Clary you should create a rune that gives people the ability to raise one eyebrow. " I say. And Clary laughs.

" you only wish you could be that cool." Jace smirks," Oh Izzy did you hear you and I are now official Shadowhunter's!" Jace finished.

I jumped up," Are you serious? By the Angel Jace you should have said that before. What about Clary?" I ask smiling widely. This is so amazing, I finally get a day in the Clave's decision.

" I still have to wait two and a half months, your mom and other clave members of the clave think I'm ready then I will be. " clary finished smiling as well. Jace was just looking at her a mixed expression on his face. He was usually so guarded, but looking at Clary I could see two emotions on his face. Happiness and a fierce protectiveness.

Marsye's POV

" Jace had the idea to burrow under the institutes in order to allow the vampires and werewolves to hidden with us. I must say I think it is a wise choice because since Sebastian can get in to institutes. " I explained to the Clave representative.

" the idea has been presented by others but we have no way to achieve this. " the member rambled.

" You have forgotten. Clarissa can create new runes. " I say.

Authors note

I really want to get reviews so I'm going to be mean. I will not even start writing my next chapter until I get at least five reviews. It doesn't matter if it is even one word. Although more then one would be appreciated. That being said of someone leaves me a review that makes me so very happy I will give them a sneak peek.

Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments. I own the plot. Of I was Cassandra Clare City of Heavenly Fire would be out a lot sooner.


	9. Make it two

Okay so I finally figured out how to work this laptop. So now my updates will be longer, a lot of people have been asking for this. Anyway I got an amazing review from Zomolu, so she got the sneack peek. A big thanks also. To all the guests who reviewed, I got exactly 5.

Clary's POV

"We need someone tall for the rune." I say laying my pencil down beside the sketch pad

"And why would that be, oh soul less one?" Isabelle asked smiling at me.

"How do you even know about that?" I ask Isabelle in shock. She laughs, almost falling off the bed.

"I am dating Simon. So I'm more in touch with all things mundane." Isabelle laughed, and then she did fall off the bed when she saw the expression of Jace's face. I looked over at him and start laughing too. Her was looking at Izzy like he was confused and trying to look mad about the soulless comment.

"It's not a bad thing mundane's joke that all people with red hairhave no souls. It's a joke." I assure him, whilst trying to stop my giggles.

Jace looks over at me and smirks," So you think I'm funny?"

"No we think the expression on your face was funny. I don't know why you don't spurt out random mundane facts all the time clary. If that's the expression on our faces." Izzy says sitting up, clutching her side.

Alec POV

I hear the mall laughing as I walk by the door. I wish I could go in and join them, but I know I would just bring down the mood.

I was one mistake, and if he had just listened then everything would have been different. I sigh, maybe I'll try what Jace used to do. Go in to the training room and practice until I can't lift my arms. Maybe then when I go to sleep I won't dream of him.

Jocelyn's POV

"They can't lower the age limit! She is to young!" I shout pacing the room. I just heard from a passing shadowhunter that they lowered the age limit for official shadowhunters to 17.

"Jocelyn, calm down. I don't like it either, but you know we won't be able to stop Clary. She's as stubborn as you are." Luke says, resting his hands on my shoulders.

"But she could get hurt," I began but Luke stopped me.

"Do you not remember that only this morning she killed a demon before you, Simon and me? She is ready. Anyway they won't let her fight if she doesn't prove herself." Luke said," You have protected her for as long as you can. Now she has to defend herself." Luke said leaning down to look me in the eye.

"Why do you have to be so smart?" I ask with a small smile. He was right, and I am finally realizing the danger I had put Clary in. If she still didn't know about this world she would be in terrible needed. She is strong, and I need to trust her. It would be hard, probably the hardest thing I would ever have to do. I would have to let her become a shadowhunter. "We should go find her so she can have a last minute lesson before they start watching her. Do you know where she could be?" I ask looking up at Luke.

He smiles," WE are in the same building as Jace. I am fairly certain that she would be with him." Luke laughed.

"Well the door better be open, or someone in there with them, or Jace will be limping for a month." I say as we walk into the hallway.

"Make that two!" Luke says taking my hand in his. We walk in silence through the hallways, we hear laugh up ahead. The door to Clary's room is open.

"Looks like Jace is safe for today," Luke mutters.

Clary's POV

"SPIDERMAN!" I said, laughing again at Jace's expression.

"How is that even possible? Is that a spider the size of a man?" Jace's asked sounding sullen.

"Spiderman is a comic book character." I explained, but stopped when his expression turned horrified.

"Mundane's let their children read books about man sized spiders? " Jace asked. Both Izzy and I started laughing. Izzy had yet to be able to get off of the ground.

"What is so funny?" A voice asked from the doorway. I turned and looked up it was my mom and Luke.

"What's funny is what Jace thinks Spiderman is." Izzy said, bringing attention to her.

"A man who has the same abilities as a spider, how is that funny?" Luke asked.

"NO!" Both Isabelle and I shout at the same time.

"Abilities of a spider? That is just plain ridicules," Jace said.

I look at Izzy and we both yell at the same time, "BATMAN! Nana na na na na na na BATMAN!"

"Does he have the abilities of a bat?" Jace asked

"Nope," I reply, popping the p.

Author's Note

Sorry it took so long. But this is my longest chapter yet. So smiles for me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except you know my clothes and stuff.

Review please it means a lot.


	10. My red-headed demon slayer

Clary POV

"Can we move off of this please? " Jace asked annoyed," Can you explain why do we need a tall person for the rune?" He asked changing the topic.

"Wait, what rune?" My mom asked, moving forward and seating on the end of the bed. Where Isabelle was before she fell on the floor.

"Jace had the idea," I begin and see my mother's eye narrow slightly. Does she really hate him that much? I continue, "To burrow underneath all the institutes to hide from Sebastian that way vampires can hide with us, and we can put spells in place to keep certain people out. He asked me to create a rune. It turned out really complicated," I finish, my fingers twined together with Jace's.

"That idea is not horrible." My mother says looking over at Luke. Who on silent feet has moved into the room and sat on the chair in front of the desk.

"Wow, you really don't like him!" Izzy exclaims from the floor, sitting up her face an angry mask. Nobody insults her family! "He came up with this rune, I'm guessing, to protect Clary. He would do anything for her. Can you not see that? She is his everything, he loves her and she feels the same way. So can you get over your idiotic idea that Jace is anything like a man that Jace hates as well. See him as the person he is not the person you assume he is!" By the end Izzy is on her feet screaming. Her face is red and if looks could kill my mom would be six feet down. My mom is looking at her shocked, her mouth open and leaning away slightly, as is Luke. Jace is looking at her with a small smile on his face, eyebrows raised. He looks down at me, and a full smile breaks out on his face, as he sees my wide eyes.

Mom looks over at us, "Did you come up with the rune to protect Clary?" She asks her voice no louder than a whisper. Jace just nods, breaking eye contact with me just long enough to do so. Mom sighs, "I'm sorry for the way I have treated you. I still don't like you; you dragged my daughter into this world. But I will change the way I look at you." She says, looking down at her hands which are twisted together in her lap. Isabelle huffs and stalks out of the room muttering under her breath.

"I would eat anything she gives you for a few days. She may try and poison you," Jace says looking at my mom.

"Why did you two come in?" I ask after a minute of awkward silence.

It's Luke that answers, "We heard about the age change so we were going to see if you wanted to go train. Before they start watching you." Luke said.

" Sure just give me a minute to change, "I say and stand up before turning to Jace. "Oh we need a tall person because the tunnel will be above his head. Wouldn't make sense if I did it." I say as I grab I pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

We arrive at the gym to see Alec kill a punching bag. Literally the chain holding it up breaks and sand spills from multiple holes. Jace jogs over to him, "Why?" Is all he asks? But I guess at the moment it is the only one that matters. Alec isn't like this, I don't know him that well and even I can see that,

Alec gives a short reply before leaving," It worked for you." That answer is so full of sadness and anguish that I have to lower my gaze. Alec sweeps from the room.

"I'm going to talk to him." Jace says, "See you at dinner." He follows Alec.

"I would have thought he would have stayed with you, "Luke says, his eyes following Jace's back.

"Alec is his parab If he didn't go after him I would have punched him. Although I have no idea how Jace plans to help him," I reply and move further into the room, "So what do you want to teach me?" A ask spreading my hands and gesturing to the room.

"Well your aim is good, how about sword work?" Mom asks, looking over at me from where she stands by the swords.

"I'm not very good with them. Maryse and Isabelle have worked with those with me, but Jace keeps insisting that I should stand away from the fight and fling knifes at people," I say apprehensive. But I move toward the sword at the same time. "What I'm saying is try not to cut me in half," I say and grab a sword. I move through a few until I find one where the balance is just right.

"Take up your starting position." My mom says moving to stand on a mat. Luke looks apprehensive.

"I'm going to go cook, or at least make sure Isabelle doesn't try to poison you." He says and leaves. It's obvious that he doesn't want to watch his to-be wife and daughter attack each other.

**(Sorry if this sucks**)

I take up a starting position, and focus on my mom. Maryse always told me that if ever in a fight with a demon they will attack first. So I don't move, a notice my mother's sword arm tense and then it6 is swinging toward me. I half step out of the way, she slices the mat. I move around behind her trying to get the edge. She spins around and kicks me in the stomach. The air whoosh's from my lungs, as I fall flat on my back. I raise my sword just in time to deflect my mother's as she brings it down. It sends vibrations through my arm. I push forward and then roll to the side and my feet.

We slowly circle each other, and then she moves again. I block. It continues for 23 minutes and by then I am thoroughly bruised. But I now if I don't win soon, I'll be too exhausted to be very good. So instead of defense I move to offence.

I swing the sword above my head and bring it down, she defends. I quickly move to punch her in the side, to my utter surprise the punch lands. She staggers back in surprise and it becomes obvious that she didn't expect me to be on the offence. The swords clang for several more minutes, before I am disarmed and my mother's sword is at my throat.

"Wonderful. I was beaten by a woman oh hasn't fought in almost 17 years." I groan and go to get a drink of water. Only turning to I realize that all the Lightwoods, and the clave member are standing there watching, "And in front of the people who can fail me. Nice!" I say getting a drink.

"That was very good sweetheart. I rarely lost a fight and you did get a few good hits in." My mom assures me.

"We also noticed that your defense is well improved." Maryse says, with a tightlipped smile.

Jace's POV

"Alec wait up!" I yell down the hall at his retreating back. I catch up with him. "What usually works for me?" I say standing in front of him to make him stop.

"Going in to the training room and practicing for 7n hours. Throwing yourself into danger, it always worked for you." He mumbles only meeting my eyes at the end.

"I didn't do it to forget, I did it because I had nothing to live for." I say

"Did you really just say something that wasn't a sarcastic comment?" He asks, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know what happened but it must have been big. So I think that instead of exhausting yourself, try to find a way to fix it. And I am capable of making comments that aren't sarcastic. I also make comments about how incredibly sexy I am." I reply with a smirk, "Now you need to go have a shower, because you reek. Then you can come and watch me make Clary throw herself off a beam." I say and he nods before moving off to the training room. Outside the door I hear the clashing of metal and as I open the door I see the rest of my family watching. My eyes widen slightly when Clary punches her mom in the side. I smirk, my red-headed demon slayer.

**Author's Note**

**So no reviews at all. :'(. I had no one to dedicate this chapter to except, all the guests that reviewed last chapter. You made my week. This chapter is my longest. At 1,440, excluding the author's note. Please review it gives my assurance that people are reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. If I was Jace would be mine.**


	11. I'm Katniss

I must have one review before I will post another chapter for now. People have said not to do it, but it is only one chapter. I don't think that is bad.

**Jace's POV **

I walk up to Clary and wrap an arm around her waist, "You punched your own mother in the side." I say in awe.

She blushes," Sorry about the punch mom," I say, shame in her voice

" Don't be sorry it was a sound tactic. I just wasn't expecting it," Her mom says, finishing her water. Her mom really is trying to change. I have had my arms around clary this whole time and she only looks like she wants to rip my arms off, not kill me. Hmm.

"Jace what the heck is going on?" Clary asks. Her hair is currently standing up straight. Everyone except Maryse is laughing at clary. I let her go and her hair falls back in to place.

"That was something new," I mutter. As Clary flattens some stubborn strands.

"Why did that happen? What were you thinking about?" She asks.

I open my mouth to make some sexual comment, but she beats me to it," And don't say anything about either of us naked or my mom probably will kill you!" she snaps.

I close my mouth and smirk," I was actually thinking about how your mom didn't have the 'I-will-eat-your-soul-look'."

**Clary POV**

I roll my eyes at Jace's answer." She is not a dementor. Oh wait that is a mundane thing," I say.

"You need to make him a reference book, and make him watch movies," Izzy spoke up.

I turned to her," Weren't you cooking?"

She pouted," Luke kicked me out. He said it was 'for the safety of all'" she added air quotes around the end.

"He wasn't wrong," Jace muttered.

"I will castrate you Jace Lightwood!" Isabelle warned.

"Have you looked into medication for your anger issues? Jace was laughing and Isabelle shrieking.

"Please don't kill him." I shout after them.

I faintly hear Jace's voice call out. "She wishes she could." And then a laugh.

"So how did I do?" I ask turning to face the clave member.

"Against a trained shadowhunter. Good. But you will not be judged on one instant." He said then walked out.

"I was going to do some knife throwing now. Can you stay and watch me Maryse?" I ask. When she nods. I grab one of the knifes from my belt and throw it backward over my shoulder. It lodges close to the center. But not a bull's eye. "Drat. Can't get that perfect." I mutter.

"It was good, all the same." She states.

I look at her. She doesn't compliment me often; I have often thought she sees me, as my mom sees Jace. But Isabelle has told me see is like that with everyone.

I turn to face the bulls' eye, and even from across the room I hit the bull's eye. After several more knifes hit the same mark.

Maryse speaks up." How about a bow and arrows?"

"I can try." I say going and grabbing a bow that feels right in my hand. I pull the string back," I'm katniss." I whisper as I realize the arrow. It isn't a prefect but it is still in the red circle.

"Dinner is ready. If you want a break. By the way, I got Alec to put a binging rune on Jace and Isabelle. So they don't kill each other during dinner." Luke says popping his head in. I chuckle and replace the bow.

**Author's note**

**Sorry it is short and late. I had a story due for Writer's craft. So for the person who gives me the best review before I post the next chapter? I will send you my story. If you are a guest I don't know how that would work. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and a fast update. Remember review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instrument or the hunger games. If I did I wouldn't be on here. I would hire people for it. **


	12. My hero

Jennik55 that is who this is dedicated to. Thanks so much. So explanation time: I wrote a four thousand word chapter and I hit paste instead of paste an couldn't get it back. I will not be writing for a few days. And it is because of the one thing that is more evil then Sebastian. EXAMS! Yeah they are a big deal.

So here is something

Clary's POV

I walk into the kitchen and see Jace and Izzy stiff as planks leaned up against the wall. Just glaring at each other. I laugh so hard I have to clutch my side and the table to keep from falling over.

" I need a picture of this!" I say and take out my phone snapping a few pictures. " I would draw on your faces, but I are fairly sure Izzy would kill me. These will make great blackmail later. .." I mumble the last part realizing that it may never come.

" can we unfreeze them for dinner?" I ask as I serve myself. My have roast chicken and baked potatoes.

" blink twice if you agree not to kill each other or anybody in the room?" Luke says sitting down beside my mom. Jace blinks twice but Izzy is glaring at me.

" I promise to warn you before I send the photo. " I sigh as she blinks twice. I walk over to them and slowly remove the tune from Jace first.

" I don't see why I was frozen, he says stretching," she was trying to kill me. "

I roll my eyes as I walk over and erase the rune from Isabelle's arm. In a second she has me pinned to the ground. The breath knocked out of me. Her legs pinning my arms.

" tell me your password so I can delete the picture?"she demands.

" can someone get her off of me?!" I ask looking up at Jace.

" I want to see how this turns out." he mumbles.

Well isn't he sweet. " my hero!" I reply sarcastically. I wiggle my hand around and begin to draw a rube on the bare skin of Izzy's thigh.

" is that another binding rune?" she asks flexing her thigh muscle.

" no it is a rune that lasts for two weeks. It gives people bad hair days. " I smirk. Izzy squeals and jumps away from me.

" that was worth the cold shoulder I am going to get from Clary for not helping. " Jace says as I stand up an dust myself off. He was right about the cold shoulder thing.

" okay eat up tomorrow we have a meeting regarding the rune," Maryse says disapprovingly.

Author's note

Sorry it is short but I had a longer one written. Do people even read this? The one review thing still stands. If you have any POV's you want put it in a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own MI. If I did Sebastian will have stayed dead! But then again he is important. Okay if I was Cassandra Clare, I would be in the story somehow.


	13. Take that You egotistical jerk

**Author's note**

**I am at a very low point in my life right now. Exams always make me feel really stupid. I review would really cheer me up. Even if you are saying this story is stupid and terrible. It means people read it. Please I hate begging but I feel it is a must. This chapter is dedicated to my friends, you guys keep me laughing.**

**Disclaimer: I am Not Cassandra Clare. I would think that is obvious by now.**

**Isabella's POV**

"That was just rude." I said smoothing down the hair that had just began to twist itself onto my head.

"But it was hilarious." Jace said smirking at me.

"Yeah remember how funny it is when Clary doesn't speak to you for a week," I snap back at him. The smirk leaves his face. Take that you egotistical jerk!

"Nah she can't go a week without talking to all this sexiness." Jace says gesturing to himself. I glare at him and notice Clary doing the same. An evil idea pops into my head.

"Clary will you agree to let me dress you until Jace finally apologizes. I will make you so hot; Jace will need a bucket for how much he will be drooling." I say shooting Jace a look, to see him looking at me as if to say 'you_ wouldn't_'. I see Clary with a huge smile on her face.

" I think that will be one of the best idea's I have heard in a long time!" Clary said, smiling widely.

"Ha. Take that Jace, and I am going to make your girlfriend so hot you will have no choice but to apologize. To both of us." I said smiling, finally enjoying my dinner at Jace sitting there with his mouth open. He then started looking for Clary to me, and back again.

"Clary are you really going to do that to me?" He asks her, she gives no response.

"Oh it gets even better. Since Clary being hot is sort of a plus for you, from now until the time you apologize you are not allowed in or around Clary's room, unless it is to apologize." I say and see his eyes widen as it sinks in what I have said.

"You wouldn't?" Jace says while glaring at me, I smile as way of answer.

"we both know I would." I reply, spearing a potato with a smirk.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Clary's POV**

"Wake up. That does mean now!" I hear an annoying voice chirp.

I peel my eyes open, and see Isabelle smiling down at me. "What time is it?" I ask my voice thick with sleep.

"It is 6:00am. I usually sleep in but now I have to make another person look hot. So I need more time. Get your skinny ass in the shower and then over to my room as soon as possible." Izzy said to me.

"You realize I have to take at the meeting so it as to be appropriate?" I ask Izzy while I sit up and stretch.

"That is why you have a meeting outfit and then a make-Jace-pass-out-because-you-are-so-stunning outfit." Izzy says," And if you aren't over in my room in 30 minutes I am coming over her and dragging you out of the shower myself." Izzy says with I smile as she struts out of my room.

"She is crazy, "I mutter to myself as I come out of the shower. I only have on my bra and underwear and a towel. So when I walk in and see Isabelle sitting on my bed I am thoroughly shocked.

"I was not 30 minutes and I was coming." I say pulling the towel tighter around me.

"I know but you would have done something stupid like put cloths on." She says grabbing my hand and forcible dragging me across the hall. Forget fighting demons, they should teach people how to fight of an Isabelle. Sit while I do your hair and makeup." Izzy says as she looks around her room for another chair that she can sit on. She finally finds on beneath a pile of clothing. She sits beside me and starts on her make-up.

"So you really think that this tunnel thing will work? For vampires I mean?" Izzy asks me as I blow-dry my hair.

"As long as they don't hit their head on the ceiling then yes. WE need to do this; I need to know everybody is safe. And I need to make sure Jonathon can't find us." I say," I don't want to live in fear." I mutter.

Isabelle looks at me," I know you weren't brought up like us. But you are brave Clary. I've seen the way you protect the people you love. You do it with every ounce of your being. You went to join up with Jonathon to save Jace. You walked into a vampire hotel to save Simon, you stopped Valentine. These aren't the things a coward would do, we may not all come out okay. But I know that you will ultimately be the reason we win this war." Izzy said sincerely, looking into my eyes.

"I don't see how I can help us win a war," I say looking down at my hands curled in my lap.

"You'll make a rune, or you'll give the same sort of speech you did in the accords hall." Izzy said going back to her make-up.

I couldn't help but think that I may very well act as a figure to fight for after I died. I can't change the world, or win a war. I take deep breaths to calm myself, and brush my hair out.

"Okay now your turn. "Izzy says turning to me. I sit still and let her work her magic, "I'm thinking up for the meeting and then down afterward. Do you have any thoughts?" Izzy asks me.

"Jace likes it down. So I think up would annoy him." I laugh, this may be fun.

After fifteen minutes Izzy is finally done. My eyelids are covered in a metallic gold, but green eyeliner, this causes my eyes to pop. My eye lashes look about a foot long and my lips stand out as well, with bright red lipstick. My hair is swept in to a high ponytail, my curls now in perfect ringlets.

"Wow," Is all I can say.

"I know now go and put these on," Izzy says shoving my toward her bath room.

I pull on the long sleeve green shirt, which has silver swirls embroidered on it. And a black pencil skirt that falls to my knees. I actually love this outfit. The down side is that Izzy has me in black closed toed heels, the toes area silver through. I step out of the bathroom.

"Is this real silver because I'm sure Luke may give me a hug if they approve Jace's rune idea?" I ask fingering one of the designs on the sleeve.

"On the shirt, course not. The shoes yep. And that is just the meeting outfit wait until you see the daytime one." Izzy says an evil glint in her eyes.


	14. Over my dead body

**This chapter is dedicated to the guest reviewer from the first day. You know who you are, you meant the world to me, I even saved the review it was so nice, and it was so needed. This chapter is for you, you wonderful person you.**

Clary's POV

"I don't know what to say to that. But feel like I should be scared?" I say as I head for the door.

"That may be the appropriate response, "Isabelle says as we walk out of the room. We chat aimlessly as we walk toward the library. I'm not really paying attention, until Isabelle says, "Ready to apologize now?"

I look up and see Jace standing in the doorway to the library. His mouth isn't hanging open, but I have the feeling he just closed it. His eyes are roving over my body in the way that if we weren't dating would get him slapped. HARD. But now I am very happy, if Isabelle is going to dress me every day, he won't last a weak. I smile at the thought.

"Izzy why are you doing this to me?" Jace asks his eyes still on me.

"All you need to do is apologize, to me and clary SINCERELY." She says pronouncing the last word very clearly.

"That would just make you mad. Because to Clary I would have to apologize for not getting a crazy person off her, which would just insult you more. So I can't apologize to both of you and be sincere," Jace says with his smirk. I'm surprised Isabelle hasn't punched him yet.

"Oh you will apologize because you have not seen the after meeting outfit," Isabelle says as she smiles and drags me into the library for the meeting. She turns to me and smiles, "He is sooooo going to cave!" She smirks as we go and sit down near the front were chairs have been set up. We sit beside my mom and Luke.

"Are you ready?" Luke and my mom ask at the same time.

"Aww. You too are so cute; I need to brush my teeth." Isabelle says to them.

I elbow her in the side, "It is very hard to explain. But I don't think there is any other idea that would work." I say, I have to lean in because the room has started to fill. Even the shadowhunters from the city have come here to listen this. The clave member has just started to shush the crowd, when the doors were pushed open. In strode the one person who made my blood run cold. As people took in Jonathon's, no that's Jace's name that monster doesn't deserve it, face it was a panic. Sword were drawn, arrows notched, people running, screaming, fleeing.

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up." His cruel voice said," I thought this was a meeting for all the shadowhunters in New York? Was I not invited?" He asked looking around the room and seeing me.

"It's for shadowhunters not whatever you are." I hiss at him.

"Oh but Clarissa I am so much more." I say, as one of my knives flies through his head, like it was vapor. He's not really here, crap. This really sucks.

"TSK, TSK, TSK. Where are your manners?" Sebastian asks, " I came to see what the brightest shadowhunters have thought up to kill me. Let me guess, you attack. It won't work, this entire race is weak. Not corrupt, weak. It would be a mercy to kill you. But no I need you all to suffer. "He says, nonchalantly.

"How about you leave before I find a way to kick your ass?" Isabelle says, her voice and form shaking with anger. Standing not ten feet from her is the thing that killed her brother, and tried to kill her.

"Where are the manners?" Sebastian asks again.

"The same place as your humanity," Jace says he made his way through the crowd and pushes me behind him.

"Awww. The angel boy, wondering when you would come to save Clarissa." Sebastian says his teeth clenched.

"I see Valentine taught you a few tricks." Jace says, the hatred in his eyes is astonishing.

"Yes something he didn't teach you. Now the reason I am here is because I am very suspicious as to why my demons didn't bring you back with them?" Sebastian says looking at me behind Jace. He looks at me the same way Jace did this morning. Only this time it makes me feel as if bugs are crawling across my skin. Jace pushes me farther behind him.

"You'll take her over my dead body." Jace hisses.

"That can be arranged." Sebastian replies, drawing his own sword. My eyes go wide, and my pulse speeds up.

He starts toward Jace and…

**Author's note**

**Do you want to know what happens next? Then send me a review with what you think the outcome will be. If I don't get a review I may have to kill…JACE! I'm joking I won't kill him, maybe not yet. Review and tell me what you think. Again big thanks to the guest reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare. If you thought I was sorry to burst your bubble.**


	15. Smoking Palm

**So you all really liked last chapter. I got 2 new followers and 2 new favourite, and 4 reviews. AAAAAHHHHHH! So un believable happy right know so since I have trouble picking this chapter is dedicated to rcs17 and shadow hunter 1995. You are both so unbelievably amazing. See reviews= fast update.**

He starts toward Jace and my heart leaps to my throat as Sebastian pulls a sword from his back. Jace twirls his sword in his hands.

What can he possibly be thinking? Sebastian is an illusion and can't be hurt, and I'm pretty sure Jace can be. If not Sebastian wouldn't look so murderous.

Why is he doing this? To protect me obviously, but he can't hurt Sebastian. They move toward each other. No other shadowhunter bothering to help. They start, and the only sound I can hear is the blood pounding in my ears. As predicted the sword is very real, but Jace isn't fighting as well as he usually does. Sebastian slipped past his guard and manages to grab his left arm. Sebastian's grip tightens, and Jace's sword clatters to the ground. And only my mom's grip on me keeps me from throwing my body in front of Jace's. My breath is coming in short gasps, as Sebastian force s Jace's to his knees a sick smile on his face.

"You've lost your touch. But I'm not going to kill you yet. I'm going to kidnap Clary and break her and make you watch. Only then will I grant you the favor of ending your life. Jace looks up at Sebastian with a smile on his face. Sebastian looks confused for a minute, and then Jace begins to glow. Actually glow, he is releasing the heavenly fire. Sebastian is still holding Jace's left arm.

Sebastian let's go of Jace's arm with a growl. His palm is smoking," You can't always protect her. I will get her. She will join me." He hisses.

"She has a name. And I will never join you." I spit at him.

"Just you wait Clarissa. I have ways of making you join me, I know your weakness," Sebastian said and he just smiled, as he disappeared. I wasn't the only one who started breathing again. It felt like I had been drowning and now I was finally able to breathe again.

"Now do you feel like this is a good idea? I do not want him anywhere near my daughter again!" My mom yelled at the clave member.

The clave member is as white as a sheet, but he nods," Find the tallest shadowhunter to come and draw the rune now." He says to the remaining shadowhunters.

As the rest of the shadowhunters leave the room, I step toward Jace to draw a healing rune. He hold up his hand to stop me, "Don't! I don't have complete control over the heavenly fire right now." He says, and it's true his skin is glowing brighter than before. " Just go! I don't want to hurt you."

"Let's go we need to get ready to go underground." Isabelle says as she pulls me from the room.

"Meet back here in an hour," we hear the clave member say.

**Sorry it's short but I have major homework over the next few days, so here is something. Next chapter is Clary's hot outfit. Any ideas would really help, also anybody want to request a POV?**


	16. Blood on the Windowsill

**This chapter is dedicated to the guest reviewer who gave me ideas on how to expand. Also everyone things Clary should be in her shadowhunter gear, and to go hunting. The problem with that is hunting is cancelled for the time being, but I have an idea. If it's bad, please don't hate.**

**Isabella POV**

AAAAAHHHHH! That is the only thought I have. He was here. He was right in front of. The bastard that killed Max was right there and I froze! AAAAAAHHHHHH! I am marching through the hallways so fast, that the walls all seem to blur into one, and I'm shocked that Clary can keep up. But I hear her huff of her breath close behind, so I don't slow down. We eventually reach my room, and I storm inside.

"Izzy," Clary starts as she sees the look on my face. I don't know what the look on my face is but I can bet it would scare even the bravest of people.

"Don't! " I interrupt, "Your other outfit is in the bathroom. I need to pack." I say, striving to keep my voice steady. As Clary walks into the bathroom, I pick up a jar off my vanity and throw it across the room. It smashes against the far wall, spilling a white cream across the paint. I want to kill Sebastian; I want to choke the life out of him. I can't remembering ever feeling this much rage, but I can't do anything about it right now. I grab bags and throw in pants, boots and weapons, only things that I can kick ass in. I turn around when Clary walks in. Yeah, I was right to get Clary her own set of shadowhunter gear. The leather clings to her, and makes her hair and eyes brighter. She also has knee high lace up boots; they have a soundless rune carved into the bottom. She looks perfect; she looks like one of us.

"Do you want to talk now?" she asks as she throws her hair into a ponytail.

"There's nothing to talk about. The only thing I want to do right now is kill that bastard." I snap, "Wait," I whip back around to look at her, "You. You can track him." I say walking up to her.

"Izzy I've been trying, I can't find him." Clary says looking down; I can see that she's ashamed.

"Okay it was just a thought." I say, already thinking about I can find him.

**Jace POV**

"You all might want to leave the room!" I say to the idiots still standing in the room. I take deep breaths trying to calm down. I get frustrated because it still isn't working. I can feel my frustration building and it shoots out of my fingertips, "Damn it!" I shout.

"Y-you m-m-may want to calm down-n." A member of the clave says.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I snap. I can't seem to calm down every time I do I see Sebastian again, and then the heavenly fire explodes. Finally I think about Clary, how I need to make sure that she's okay. But in order to do that to I need to CALM DOWN! I start taking deep breaths, thinking about Clary. Her red hair whipping around her face when she fights. Her green eyes when she laughs, they just make the whole world seem dull in comparison. I can feel the anger drain out of my body, and I sink to my knees exhausted. I open my eyes, as I catch my breath.

"Can I go now?" I ask the clave member, pushing my hair out of the face.

The clave member just nods as I shove myself to me feet and stumble out of the room. Yes you heard that right. I the great Jace Lightwood stumbled. Seeing that bastard so close to Clary made me realize that I want to spend as much time with her as possible before this war starts. I can't let something stupid keep us apart. So I walk as fast as I can force my tired legs to go, I stop outside Isabelle's room. I take a breath and push open the door. The curtains are blowing in the breeze from the open window, but the room is empty. I am at the window in a flash I did not think my body could produce. My heart is in my throat. On the window sill is blood.

**I know it has been a really long time. But I gave blood, and whenever that happens I am so out of it for a few days. Also I have had a lot of homework. Next chapter you find out where Izzy and Clary are.**

**Review= faster update.**


	17. Blood on the Windowsill Part 2

**This chapter is dedicated to HappyFunnyGirl. Again sorry for the long wait. Let's just say I have Drama, law, history, and sociology. So I have no free time. So it's been an awhile, but thanks to the reviewers.**

_Last time_

_So I walk as fast as I can force my tired legs to go, I stop outside Isabelle's room. I take a breath and push open the door. The curtains are blowing in the breeze from the open window, but the room is empty. I am at the window in a flash I did not think my body could produce. My heart is in my throat. On the window sill is blood._

**Jace POV**

No! This can't be happening. Clary knows not to leave. Could Sebastian have gotten in here? I scan the room and see a smashed jar from Isabelle's makeup table, I see a half packed bag. They can't be gone. Luke and Jocelyn. The thought pops into my head, as I go sprinting from the room. I reach the room they are sharing and skid to a stop. I hammer on the door.

It is opened by a disapproving Jocelyn, "Why are you trying to break down the door?" She asks her eyes slightly narrowed at me. I can't bring myself to care.

"Please tell me that Clary is here." I can hear the desperation in my tone, but again I am beyond caring. I see Jocelyn's face fall, and the panic I have coursing like molten lead through my veins is now coursing through hers as well.

"What do you mean Jace?" She asks.

"I thought she was in Isabelle room. But the window was open and there was…" I stop as visions of Clary hurt and bleeding run through my mind.

"There was what?" Jocelyn asks, her voice quivering.

"Blood on the window sill," Jocelyn gasps and by now Luke is standing behind Jocelyn, "I was hoping she was here or you knew where she was?" I ask.

"We need to find her." Luke says as they exit the room

**Clary's POV**

Izzy and I are walking through the streets of New York sticking to the shadows, as moving as fast as we can. My heart is still beating so fast it may thump out of my chest.

*FLASH BACK*

I have just finished putting my hair into a ponytail when my phone rang. I am looking at Isabelle cautiously as she throws things into a bag as I answer.

"Hello?" I say even though I know who it would be.

"Clary! I need some help! "Simon is panicked and I hear a loud thump in the background.

"Simon where are you? What's wrong?" I ask trying to hearing anything that will help me know where he is. As I was speaking Isabelle's head snapped up to look at me.

"I'm at the apartment and Clary the fake mark of Cain didn't work. The demon's attacked anyway, and I they are faster than me. I need help now Clary!" he says his voice strained.

"Just hold on. We'll be right there." I say snapping my phone shut. I turn to face Isabelle, "Simon's in trouble. We can't go out the front door they'll stop us. How can we help him?"

"The window." Izzy said as she ran over and started trying to pull the window open," My parents nailed it shut." She said after a moment of venomous tugging. I walk over and draw an opening rune on the window sill. The nail flies out and hits my hand drawing blood. I snatch my arm back, and draw a healing rune as I follow Isabelle out the window.

*END FLASHBACK*

We are a block from Simon's apartment, when a voice sounds from being us, "looking for something."

I whip around to see a human shaped demon holding an unconscious Simon. "He isn't dead, but he will be if you don't come with me. What is your choice?"

**Another Cliffhanger! I have found that cliffhangers= reviews.**

**So should I kill Simon or let him live? Ideas? Also next chapter is Clary kicks ass chapter.**


	18. I'm not a Normal Shadowhunter

**So fast update. Be happy because right now I am not doing homework to do this. This chapter is for my guest reviewer who said SAVE SIMON! WE NEED TO REPRESENT THE VAMPIRES! The only other reviewer was Happyfunnygirl. You also made me very happy. Really fast review J**

_Last time_

_I whip around to see a human shaped demon holding an unconscious Simon. "He isn't dead, but he will be if you don't come with me. What is your choice?"_

**Clary's POV**

I can feel the rage building in my as I see the demon sneering. He has dark purple hair slicked back; he is in a pressed white suit over a teal shirt, his eyes the same shade. If he wasn't about to kill my best friend then I may have been tempted to draw him. He inspects his nails on his abnormally long fingers, on the hand that isn't wrapped around my best friend's upper arm.

"I do need an answer, dear Clarissa." The demon says looking back at me, "The filthy downworlder for you. Why my lord would think you would back the trade is beyond my comprehension." He draws

"What a demon who doesn't like downworlders, a shock. But if that is so I have the perfect vacation spot for you… HELL!" Isabelle spits at him.

"I see your choice then. Such a pity." He smirks, and then he moves

**Third person POV**

Clary's hand which had creaped to her belt, she pulled out a knife and threw it at the demon. It flipped over and over hitting the demon in the forearm. Black explodes over the clean white fabric, as an inhuman shriek leaves the demons mouth. Isabelle uncoils her whip and shoots it out toward the demon, the electrum snaps back empty. The demon had moved out of the way with in human speed.

"You think you can beat me, puny human. I am Velocitas, my name means speed."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm faster." Clary says as she flips toward the demon as she lands mere feet from the demon she moves to kick him in the side of the skull. The demons hand shoots out, a white and black blur, and grabs her foot. Holding it an inch from his head.

"You thought that would work. Pathetic." The demon sneers and his wrist twitch as he squeezes Clary's ankle. She stifle's the whimper that was on her lips.

"That is what you think. My plan worked. You dropped Simon." Clary says, forcing a smile unto her lips. The demons head snaps down to where he hand realized the downworlder to keep the Shadowhunter from kicking his skull in. The ground his empty. It appears that Isabelle on soundless feet had snuck over and dragged the vampire away. His head snaps back to Clary and he flings Clary away from him.

**Isabelle POV**

As soon as Simon is far enough away from the fight I race back to help Clary with the demon. At least with this thing I can kill it.

I race into the ally to see clary stand on wobbly feet and push herself away from the wall. Blood remaining behind on the wall. Clary pulls two knifes from the belt at her waist. They look small and pathetic in her hands. I am frozen to the spot, as I watch my best friend march toward the demon of speed. She throws one, the demons flinches to avoid it, then clary spins forward with the other aiming for his throat. She is blocked, with a flick of the demons wrist. I can hear the bone snap, he must be strong as well. She grips toward the arm to her chest and backs up slightly. I can tell by the panic in her eyes that she's out of knifes. Still I can't move, I can move away but not forward. The demon must have put a field up. My do all of the strong ones have to have so many powers. He lunches for Clary and they fall to the ground, just as my breath catches in my cheats. A shape joins me outside the field. A gold shape. I don't turn to look, Clary and the demon are still on the ground. I hear another snap, one of Clary's rips I'm sure. The shape by my side slams into the field. Clary gets her feet under the demons cheats and pushes him off that way. She scrambles to her feet, bleeding from several cuts. She does what she did before swings her foot up at the demons head. His hand catches it again, holding it there an inch from his head.

" You would have done well to give yourself up when you could have. " The demon laughs, as he twists her ankle till it to snaps.

Clary grits her teeth and replies, "You would have done better to remember that I'm not a normal shadowhunter. Gabriel!" She shouts the last word. A rune glows from the bottom of her boot, and seraph blades sprout from the bottom, and sink into the demons skulls. He folds in on himself. Clary falls to the ground, whimpering as she falls onto her side. Jace who was the shape beside me, almost fly's t other side.

" Isabelle!" He barks as he looks over his shoulder at me, " I need your stele." I start forward just as Jocelyn and Luke reach her before I do. They must have been watching where I couldn't see them.

Jace grabs the stele Jocelyn holds out he starts drawing itraze as many times as he can. On her arm, her neck her side. He doesn't dare go to remove her boots, he knows it would hurt too much.

" Why would you do something so stupid Clary?" Jace snaps. I look at his face and I see the way Clary sees him. His walls are down, and for the first time in my life I see pure undiluted fear etched on Jace's face. It breaks my heart, knowing it's partly my fault.

"Simon. In trouble." She manages to force past her clenched teeth.

" We need to get her back to the institute," Luke says his hand holding one of Clary's one of Jocelyn's, "Isabelle go get Simon."

I watch Jace scoop Clary up in his arms. Then run to go get Simon.

**Jace's POV**

We managed to get back to the institute fast and unhindered. Maryse is on the steps as we approach.

" Where was she?" Maryse asks as she holds the door wide for us.

" The bloodsucker needs saving." I say shortly as I carry her toward the infirmary, moving as fast as I can without hurting her.

" I'm sorry." Her small voice says. I look down at her, her face etched in pain. Here ankle must be killing her. We need to get the boot off, " I couldn't leave him to die. "She says, wincing as I push the door open with my back jolting her.

" I know you are." I whisper, as I place her on one of the few empty beds.

**Author's note**

**Second longest chapter ever. Longest fight scene. Second chapter in two days. I gave you a treat. So give me one in the shape of a review. I kept Simon alive. Or did I? *Evil laugh***

**Disclaimer: once again I own nothing but the plot. If I did Sebastian would be suffering I the death by a thousand cuts. Then suffering in tartuas. Not the sauce that goes with fish. REVIEW!**


	19. After you my lady

**People may not know this but extra-curricular's are back. I am on my school drill team. And I got promoted! And accepted to university! Live is good.**

**On with the show.**

**Jace POV**

As soon as I set Clary down I am pushed out of the way so they can get a look at her. They mumble in voice's I can't hear. Suddenly I hear the word "cut"

"No, you can't. She has lost too much blood, if you cut the boot and hit her she could die." I say, with a glance at one another they push me out of the infirmary. I am finally letting my exhaustion get to me as I slide down the wall, and sit on the floor. They won't do something to hurt her. They can't enough shadowhunters are dying they WON'T hurt her. I chant about three times before Luke and Jocelyn come barreling down the hall way.

"What happened is she okay?" Jocelyn asks looking down at me. Her voice wavers slightly when she says okay.

"I don't know they pushed me out of the room." I grumble.

"Why did they do that?" Luke asks glancing at the door and then to me.

"Because they were going to cut the boot off and I thought it was stupid." I say. As soon as the last word has left my mouth, a scream sounds from inside the room. I shoot to my feet and into the room, because I know that scream. How I keep moving so quickly when all I want is a nap, is beyond me. But Clary is in pain and I need to know why.

**Clary's POV**

I see them push Jace out of the room; as much as I want him to hold my hand and tell me that it will be okay. I know seeing me in pain, is painful for him. Besides once they get this boot off and a healing rune I should be fine.

"We aren't going to cut the boot off, but we do need to pull it off okay?" A woman in her 20's says. I nod, as she starts to unlace the boot. I wince when she undoes the laces by my ankle, but remain silent. My resolve breaks when they start to pull the boot off. White hot pain shots through my ankle, and pries a cry from my lips. I hear the infirmary door slam open and Jace's eyes lock with mine.

He is beside my bed in an instant. "What's wrong? What happened?" he asks.

"I'm fine they just pulled the boot off. I didn't mean to freak you out. I'm..." I start to say, until Jace presses his lip to mine. I feel the now familiar zap, but then I completely lose my train of thought. Then Jace pulls back.

"Don't you dare apologize?" He says his signature smirk on his lips.

"Aren't we supposed to meet in the library in about 18 minutes? " I squeak out the first thing that pops into my head.

Jace laughs, "We will as soon as you can walk again."

*****TIME JUMP*****

"This is the tallest shadowhunter in New York." The clave member says, pointing to a man that could give a giant a run for his money.

"My name is Brian, hey little red." He says looking down at me. He is obviously very tall, at what looks to be 7'6 feet tall, he has wavy brown hair that's falls to his eye brows. He has two different coloured eyes, one is green with gold flecks in it, and the other is a dark brown, matching his hair colour. He is also smiling at his own little joke.

" The name is Clary, not little red." I say and he smiles, " How old are you?"

"Well that was a change in pace. I'm we get on with this whole tunnel thing?" Brian asks, and I hear a faint French accent.

"Okay where do we start?" I ask, my sketch book under my arm.

Brian leads my through the halls to the sanctuary. The tiles have been ripped up, leaving dirt exposed.

He mockingly bows at me pointing to the hole, "After you my lady." I just roll my eyes.

**I know it's short but it's something. What do you think? My birthday is in three days, so please review as a present ;)**

**Declaimer: I own nobody, and nothing except Brian. Oh do I * Mwhahaha.***


	20. Chapter 20: Then the duck says

**This chapter is dedicated to Clace13. Who favourtied (is that a word?) followed and reviewed. You made my day. Come on guys review. If you are a writer on here you know how much reviews mean. A lot of people don't like but even if you are saying this story stinks I will accept it. I would also like to give a shout out to Roza m belikoz. (I spelt that wrong. But you know who you are)**

**Clary's POV**

"Actually it would be after you. You're the one drawing the rune not me." I shoot back

"Touché." Brian says with a chuckle as he kneels down at the edge of the dirt, "where does the dirt go?" He asks, quirking one eyebrow at me.

"It doesn't /go/ anywhere. It is pushed into the dirt around it that way it won't cave in on us." I saw showing him the rune he needs to draw.

"You really have thought of everything, little red. He says then shaking his head he draws he begins to draw. His eyes darting from the sketchbook to the dirt. I suppress the urge to smack him.

The clave decided to go down 50 feet then out toward then less populated part of New York. When they said that I laughed. As if there is any part of New York that isn't populated. AS the dirt is pushed out of the way at a low angle Brain is effectively dragged down by the stele. I snap to my feet and run after him. I hear Jace laugh behind me, and several other people join in as well.

"Did you know that was going to happen? Brain asks, spitting out dirt and wiping off his shirt.

"I didn't have a clue. But we need to go that way." I say as soon as he turns around. I smirk, that is what he gets for calling me little red.

TIME JUMP TO WHEN THE MAIN SECTIONS OF THE TUNNEL ARE DONE

"How much dirt is down here?" Brian complains wiping his hand over his sweating brow, smearing dirt across his forehead.

"We are underground. What did you think we would find down here? Licorice and gum drops?" I ask as he finishes hollowing out a large circular room that will serve as the meeting room.

"Now what do we do? Because I want to go to bed. Preferably in a room near you." Brian says with a wink.

I roll my eyes as we head back toward the sanctuary. "There is no way that will ever happen." We walk the 34 minutes back toward the building. We have 20 bedrooms hallowed out, but we need to get beds and other necessities down here. Before we can move down here.

"He never stops talking I saw as soon as we emerge into the sanctuary.

No one is there. It is silent a silence so thick it seems to press in around you. The lamps that were in here have been broken and the glass crunches under my feet. I grab two daggers from my belt.

"And then the duck says" Brian says walking out of the tunnel he is stopped by my hand slapping over his mouth.

He immediately starts looking around like me. We see something move in the shadows. Black on black, shadow on shadow. The thing we are trained to hunt, is now hunting us.

My eyes flit from where to the shadow moved to the door. To close for me to be comfortable.

"Do you have a witch light?" I breathe to Brian. I can feel him nod his head, as he is in a defensive crouch.

"One three swing it full light toward the door." My voice is sure and strong, "One, two, THREE!" We swing the light momentarily blinds the demon. Long enough that my knife slices into its skull.

But that doesn't change what I see. Blood is in puddles around the room, and the scorch marks litter the walls.

'By the angel, Jace where are you?' I think as we look around the room.

**Jace's POV**

I can hear Brian talking to Clary. I can practically hear Clary rolling her eyes. I lean against the wall and run my finger along the edge of the blade. I think, no I know that this is the best way to keep Clary safe. But that doesn't change the fact that it feels like running and hiding.

"Never thought I would see the great Jace lightwood deep in thought? Tell me how exhausting is it for you?" Simon says as he walks over to me.

"I am still not happy with you. Clary could have died because of you." I snap at Simon. It is true, I want to punch him repeatedly in the face until it doesn't look like one anymore.

"I know but…" He is cut off by me pushing him out of the way. Right where we were standing is an arrow.

'By the angel. Please don't let them go into the hole. Please don't let the hurt Clary.'

**Author's note**

**Sorry for the long wait. But had my birthday, and then a birthday party. Then three tests. I'm sorry, but again reviews remind me that I have to get my butt in gear for this story.**


	21. Why do you have a Puppy?

**Jace POV**

"What was that?" Simon asks as demons pour into the room. Slithering, flying, lumbering. A tarp has been pushed over the hole hiding it from view. I pull the seraph blade from my belt, even as I feel the heavenly fire start to glow. It come in handy during a fight, but is really annoying sometimes. A Demon that has sharp stakes for hands lurches for me and I quickly move out of the way. Spinning around behind it. My blade slices through its back, and it dissolves. A sharp pain in my side from behind causes me to spin, swinging my blade at the same time. The beast that I killed no more than two seconds ago is standing behind my with a grin on its twisted face. I slice its head off and make sure it is dead, as I hope that the spike wasn't poisonous.

I step into the battle, with a grin, "Finally some action!" I slice through a demon then turn my sword being meet in midair by another sword. This one thin and sharp as a razor, and holding it is….Merlion.

"Hello angel boy. Surprised to see me?" He asks disengaging are blades.

"You joined with him!" I spit the last word, aiming for his side, but blocked at the last second.

"He would leave New York alone. If Clary was with him, and if you were dead. Now where is the girl?!" He says blocking another swipe.

In that moment I realize the significant difference between him and me. When I thought clary was my sister it broke me inside. Whereas he still has a thing for her.

"He'll only get her over my dead body." I spit slicing downward at the elf.

"That is what he was hoping you'd say." Merlion says his smirk growing.

With that my control breaks and heavenly fire lights my sword. As I swing down it slices through Merlion's blade and across his shoulder to his hip. He staggers back, putting his hand on his shoulder. When he pulls it away his hand is coloured in his blood. He looks at me his eyes burning hatred before he runs back out of the sanctuary.

"Coward." I mutter under my breath. As I turn to the fight.

My control continues to break shooting heavenly fire, through demons, at elves, even just at the wall. The room is thick with the scent of smoke, demons, blood, and death.

"Back into the institute!" A voice commands.

'No!' a voice in my head shouts, 'we can't leave Clary down there.' But I don't dare say it aloud, for fear of the demon's going after her. I move toward the tarp hidden entrance but the flood of people faces me forward. Toward the institute and away from Clary. When we are inside people start drawing iratzes on everybody with an injury.

I run back to the doors," We need to get them back in here." I shout as two men point seraph blades at me.

"The demons will tear us to shreds. They are safe for now." You says, voice void of emotion.

"They don't even know of the attack. If the demon's sneak up on them they won't stand a chance!" I shout at the men.

"Jace calm down." Someone says putting their hand on my shoulder and pulling me away from the men. I turn my head to see that it's Luke.

"Before you say it. Yes I am incredibly worried about Clary but yelling at two thick skulled morons will not get us anywhere. We have to wait and pray that she is okay." Luke says.

"YOU WILL ET ME THROUGH OR I WILL MAKE SURE YOU CAN NEVER HAVE CHILDREN! THEN I WILL BEAT YOU TO A PULP, AND FEED YOU TO CHURCH!" Both Luke's and my head snap over our shoulder's to see Jocelyn, yelling in the guards face. And I see real fear in his eyes.

"Gotta go!" Luke says quickly walking over to Jocelyn.

I sit down facing the door, now the worst part waiting.

**Clary's POV**

"What happened here?" Brian asks looking around with his witch light.

"I'm guessing a demon attack." I say moving toward the door.

"You are correct, Dear Clary." A familiar voice says from behind me. I whip around and see…

Magnus (**who thought it was going to be Sebastian)**.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I move closer to him.

"I was paid a great amount of money to come and give you this." He says handing me a package. It is quite large. I set it on the floor with a thud, on the top is written. "I thought this would help you, where I could not. Know that you are the hop to defeating the darkness caused by your brother. You and Jace are the shadowhunters last chance. So I thought to give you a little help.

Sincerely Serah."

"Do you know A Serah? I ask looking up at Magnus.

"No wonderful name though. Now if you will excuse me I must be going." Magnus says as he struts from the room.

"Well he was sparkly." Brian says

"Actually for him that was plain." I mutter sadly. I pick up the box and am about to take it inside when it moves.

"I think you should open that here. I case it attacks us." Brian says.

I reach my hand out and open the top flaps. The box tips over and out slips a…puppy.

"A puppy why would she send me a puppy?" I ask looking that the little thing. It shakes its head and looks at me. Her tongue hanging out the side of its mouth. It looks at me and bark, before coming over to me.

**Jace's POV**

Did I just hear a bark?

**Clary's POV**

"Well aren't you cute?" I say as she comes closer. As soon as I touch the top of her head a light is emitted for the contact. Glowing from between my fingers, and through the puppy's hair.

"Oh my. That's a Fenrir pup." Brian says, "There used to be only one. But after it escaped it mated with ordinary wolfs and dogs, creating one of this," He said pointing to the puppy. She turned and growled at him. "They will only bond with one person, and it is incredibly rare. They live as long as their master's sometimes."

"What do you mean sometimes?" I ask picking the puppy up.

"Since you are her master, if you die in battle so will she. If you die of old age, and release her she can bond again. Usually with the child of the master." Brian says.

"Well you know quite a bit about this. "I say standing up. The puppy has long black hair, with silver on her legs and ears. Her eyes were a stunning blue, but are known green, like mine. I rune flashes in my mind.

"Also there is a myth that if you put a rune on both, you can look through the Fenrir eyes." Brian says.

"Well okay. We should get inside. What is so special about them?" I ask as I grab the box as well.

"Did you not learn about them as a kid? The best shadowhunters always have one. They are stronger than any living thing. They are as fast as light, and can change size at will. Also nothing can kill them except what I said. "Brian says, looking over at me jealously.

"Well you are special. Aren't you?" I say bouncing the puppy a bit. /she licks my nose. We push open the door to the institute. And the first thing I see is Jace, he shoots to his feet. "Why do you have a puppy?" He says when he gets close.

"It's a long story." I sigh as my mom and Luke come over and look confused as well.

I hand them the box, "apparently she's called a Fenrir."

**Author's note**

**Okay so I am taking suggestions for the puppy's name. I threw this in because I found out my family is getting a black lab puppy. So name ideas would be great. This is also my longest chapter yet. Also no more update, till a get one review for this chapter. It shouldn't be this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own EVERYTHING!**

**Jace: Are you sure about that?**

**Me: why do you have burst my bubble?**

**Jace: I don't know kicks.**

**Me: This coming from the guy who doesn't know who batman is.**

**Jace: To you own anything? * Lift one eyebrow***

**Me: udsilvnhratch**

**Jace: What?**

**Me: NO I DON'T own anything, except the plot. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?* leaves room crying***

**Jace: Yes very.**


	22. How about NO!

**So I t is really late but here is another chapter! This is what happens, you do anything to try and escape from a chew crazy puppy.**

Jace's POV

The door creak opens slowly. My head shoots up to look; I quickly thank the angel that it's Clary. I run up to her. Then I notice what she's carrying.

"Why do you have a Puppy?" I ask and I look at the little thing in her arms. It has her eyes, in a really weird way because they are exactly like her eyes.

I must have zoned out, she suddenly hands a box to someone a box. She sighs and says, "She's called a Fenrir."

All the shadowhunters along with me gasp.

"Clary. One of these hasn't been seen for a hundred years." A ask looking at the puppy in a whole new light.

"That I didn't know." She looks down at the puppy and says, "You just got slightly more awesome." She whispered and I had to smirk.

"When have I ever been anything less than spectacular?" I ask her smiling at her.

"And you just lost those awesome points." Isabella said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Clary. Clary was shocked for a moment as it is known that Isabelle isn't the hugging type.

"I thought you were going to die. And…"Isabelle said as she pulled back, and looked at Clary," why do you have a puppy?"

"We should just get everyone together so I only explain this once." Clary said just as the clave member walked into the room. I rolled my eyes, something bad is about to happen.

"Clarissa, I have been informed that you have a Fenrir, you are commanded to hand it over to the clave. So that it may be placed with a fully trained shadowhunter." The clave member said as he reached his hands out toward the dog. In response it growled and showed the rows of its sharp teeth.

"It already bonded with me. And you aren't taking her." Clary said wrapping her arms tightly around the puppy in her arms.

The clave member blanches, "That isn't possible." He stutters out and I move closer to Clary.

In answer Clary thrusts her left arms out. On the skin of her wrist, right between the two wrist bones, is the gold outline of a star. The mark that is received when ones bonds with a Fenrir.

"But you aren't even a full shadowhunter yet. Give me the Fenrir!" He reaches out to grab the puppy from Clary. Before he even gets close, the Fenrir tarts to growl. A deep sound from the throat, her teeth bared hatred in her eyes.

"I'm going to assume she's saying you touch me or Clary and I will take your hand off." I say stepping in front of Clary. I am joined by Izzy, Luke and Jocelyn.

"You have seen the mark. You know what that means; you know that dog will attack you if you try to separate them. Now if you will excuse us I am going to go and teach my daughter the legend of the Fenrir." Jocelyn said as she turned and walked back down the hallway. We shared a glance as a group and then follow her down the hallway.

"Well that went well." I smirk, and the dog turns and licks the side of my face.

Clary's POV

My mother leads us into the library, where chairs are still set up. We all sit down, and wait for my mother to begin. (**Author's note: I have altered the story a little bit)** a long time ago it is believed that an angel walked the earth. It did so to see if human's and shadowhunters till had any good in them. It just so happens that the angel ended up getting chased by a dog. As you know being touched by angel can change a person. But when this dog bit the angel it got a small amount of blood in its mouth, so it changed. It could change its size, it was immensely strong, and long life, and unwaveringly loyal. I think it makes sense that it bonded with you. You do have more angel blood then is regular." My mother said, her voice weaving a story into the air. But the last few sentences were guilty. "Well the angels were fearful of this new animal, so they locked it in angel chains and locked it in to the land of the dead. Where it stayed. But a young angel was foolish and targeted the dog. He said that he didn't think the dog could break the chains. He promised that if the dog could escape the chains then, he would be free. That he would always be free. The dog easily broke the chains. That was when the angels realized why the dog had stayed. It was loyal to the angel it bit. So they cast a rune over the dog that it and all the descendants would bond with one person. Now the angel was still on earth, so the dog stayed with him. And well multiplied. They are called Fenrir, because that was the angel's name. That is basically what you need to know." Jocelyn said and then sat down in front of Clary.

"So does her name have to be something specific or can it be anything?" I ask looking down at her trying to think of a name.

"It can be anything you want it to be. But please don't name her Spot." Luke said looking at the little dog in my arms. Everyone laughed.

"You can always name her Jace junior." Jace said smirking at me.

"How about NO!" Izzy shouted, "Clary please do not Scar that dog with that name."

"What about Aella? It means Whirlwind in Greek, and is the name of an Amazon warrior. What do you think?" I said remembering the story as I looked down at the dog. She licked my face. A giggle escaped me. "Well then I guess that your name is Aella."

"Now let's just hope that this clave idiot doesn't try to take her. That would eat badly for him." Jace said, and Aella barked in agreement.

**Author's note: Review and the wait will be smaller.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:*whisper* Idontownanything.**

**Alec: I'm sorry what was that?**

**Me: I don't own anything. Are you happy now?**

**Alec: Actually no.**

**Me: Well then you shouldn't have tried to take away his immortality.**

**Alec: You don't know anything! *storms out***

**Me: *rocking back and forward* I know more than you think. And I shall share some of that with you if you refuse.**


	23. Alec is a jerk

Clary's POV

"If he tries to take her, does that mean I can kill him?" I asked and everybody turned and looked at me. I was not a violent type of person, but the very thought of someone taking Aella was infuriating.

"You just gained some awesome points." Isabelle said with a smirk.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a continuing trend (**_foreshadowing)_**." Jace said, "And the outcome could be very, very bad."

"Oh you're just angry that Clary and I will cause you to lose all your points." Izzy said, looking over at me and grinning. This may be fun.

"Well, I am going to go and yell at the clave member. For even trying to separate you from your Fenrir." Luke said as he stood up, and my mom followed him.

"Yeah that's where they're going." Jace said sarcastically. I slapped him on the arm.

"I do not need that mental picture." I snap at him. Izzy and him just laugh, "Glad I amuse you." I grumble.

Just as they start laughing again, Alec walks into the room.

"Oh my. It has emerged from its hovel. Izzy get a camera." Jace shouts, I smack him upside the head at that. He snaps to look at me, as he rubs the spots I smacked. "When did you get so strong?" He asks still looking at me.

"2 seconds ago." Then I turn to face Alec, "How are you doing?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"You already know the answer to that. You have been in a similar place to me before. SO you damn well know how I am!" Alec is shouting be the end. As he finishes yelling he takes a step toward me, at that Aella is out of my arms in a second. She places herself between Alec and me. "I don't know what your dog is trying to do but I am positive I can kill it." He said his voice angry. Not at the dog, not at me, not even at Magnus, no Alec was furious with himself.

But as he said those words about hurting my Fenrir, I saw red I stood up and stepped up until I was right behind Aella. "Don't touch her." I growled out at Alec. Behind me I could sense Jace and Isabelle both wanting to intervene but knowing it was not their place. "I get you angry. And your right a have sort of been in your place before. Someone leaving you because of something you couldn't let go of. I have been there so instead of yelling at me maybe you could talk to me. Because in case you didn't notice I got over it and am happy now." I yell at Alec thinking back to Simon. He is the one that broke up with me over something, or in my case someone, I couldn't let go.

"Like I will ever come to a stupid, selfish, needy mundane for help!" He had punctuated each word with a step. When he was done though both Jace and Izzy were on their feet glaring at Alec. Isabelle standing behind me on my side was surprising to say the least.

"And look now you've taken my family. Can you do anything right. Is there anything you touch that you don't destroy?" Alec screams at me. As he finishes that line Aella who had been between us began to grow. We all had to stumble back out of the way of her growing paws. When she stops growing her eyes are on the same level as Alec's and she is growing and snapping at him. He has gone pale and seems to be frozen staring at Aella.

"Alec, other than the fact that the dog would rip you apart. You shouldn't yell at Clary. You aren't mad at her. You are mad at yourself, so stop trying to take it out on her just because she is the least likely to punch you in the face." Izzy snaps, at him. I hang my head. Then shouldn't be yelling at him he was right.

"Don't Izzy. Its fine he was right." I whisper, my voice weak.

"What?" Both Jace and Izzy say at the same time.

"Clary you are none of those things." Jace says moving in front of me and trying to get me to look at him. "Clary you are not. Look at me, I am more of those things then you are." Jace says lifting my chin so I am forced to look him in the eye.

"I doesn't matter I'm just going to go." I say as I quickly walk out of the room. Before they see the tears in my eyes. I have been fooling myself, thinking I actually fit in. I am everything Alec accused me of being, I had just fooled myself. I let the tears fall as I get to my room and fall on to the bed. Only then do I realize that Aella snuck back down and is curled up beside me.

Jace's POV

"What the hell was that for?" I yell turning around to face Alec.

"Everything I said was true." Alec says his eyes still on the door.

I take a step forward planning on punching him in the face. Clary is already treated like she doesn't belong; she doesn't need people making it worse. I am about to punch Alec in the face when I feel lsabelle grab my bicep.

"Don't it's what he wants. He wouldn't say those things to Clary. Sure they're not close but when you were gone, they started getting along. The only reason he would say that is so one of us would punch him in the face .And as much as I want to, we both now that Clary is impulsive when she's upset." Izzy says as she pulls me to the door. She then turns to Alec. "I have never hated you, but at this moment in positive I do." She says as she walks out and even I can tell that hurt. It hurt more the nus punching him; it was a blow straight to the heart.

Izzy and I quickly walk down the hallway. I look at Izzy out of the corner of my eye and I see that Izzy is shaking.

"Just let it out Izzy." I say as we move into the hallway adjoining Clary's and Izzy's.

"I just….I mean I can't…It's…..AHHHHH!" Izzy flustered coming to a stop, "I know is your paraboti and my brother. But right now I want to strangle him." She seethed, "And then I feel bad thinking that, and then I remember what he said to Clary. And she is so self-conscious that she will believe him, and I get angry again." Izzy says and begins walking further toward Clary's room.

"Okay now let's go and knock some sense into your girlfriend." Izzy finished as we arrived at Clary's door.

"I bet you twenty dollar's that she isn't in there. It seems to be a habit, for you two to randomly disappear. "I say as we try the door, obviously locked. Aella could have told you it was locked. I lean down and bring my stele out of my pocket. "Watch my skill." I say as I draw an opening rune on the door handle. The door pops open and we walk in to Clary's room. She is on the bed asleep, tear tracks still seen on her checks.

"You owe me twenty bucks." Izzy laughs, now are we going to sit around here, or do something constructive?" Izzy asks as she moves further into the room. I to cross the room and pull a blanket over top of clary. "Well now I have seen everything. I just saw Jace Lightwood go soft. Oh me can watch the harry potter movie's and you can finally be in the loop." Izzy says cackling when she calls me soft. AS IF.

But I still turn to glare at her, "I have not gone so…"I am interrupted by a shrill scream that causes Clary to sit bolt upright in, and for Izzy's and I's head to snap in the direction of the door. We all spare a glance at each other and the bolt out the door.

"Can you believe me actually got a whole hour of peace?" I joke as we run through the twisting hallways. (**I was going to end it there. I would have been so evil but because of the long wait I will continue.) ** We see other shadowhunters exit their rooms as well, all of us running toward the sound of the scream. As we are closing in on where we assume the scream came from a scream sounds in the opposite direction. We all skid to a stop, our heads looking from the first spot to the second. We all freeze for a second, trying to decide where to go before more screams sound. They seem to come from all directions, echoing and bouncing off the walls. Multiplying in sound and number until it is impossible to tell which direction they are coming from. I see Clary her head is whipping her head around in circle's trying to find where even one of the screams is coming from. Isabella has her whip in her hand looking ready to kill. And in that moment I finally recognize why there is such a huge reaction. The screams are those of children. The choked and hoarse cries of small girls, the bloodcurdling screams of boys not yet old enough to write. And the weeping and pleading of their parents trying to stop the pain that has engulfed their children. This is Sebastian's game he, like Isabelle had earlier with Alec, is hitting us where it hurts. He is targeting the children.

Clary's POV

I whip my head around, looking for anything that can be causing this. A rune placed on the wall anything. This bastard can't get away with this. Then I look and see Izzy and Jace still standing. Something isn't right. While Jace and Izzy are technically shadowhunters they are still children. They aren't 18 yet. And I am neither, so why is it only affecting the younger children.

"How is he doing this?" I ask ashamed at the waver in my voice.

"I don't know how but I know what his end plan is. No one is going to be sleeping through this." Brian says as he turns to look at us. "You got a rune for this?" He asks looking at me, his eyes sad.

**Author's note: IMPORTANT:**

**I need to know do you want short chapter's and fast updates or do you want long one's with slower updates. Also remember that summer is finally here which means that updates will be faster. So choose carefully. I also would like idea's for POV's. and comment, concern's, generous amounts of praise. (hint, hint, nudge, nudge) I am jokeing even a review saying review is enough. Even guest can review, so hop to it.**

**Disclaimer: as I have said some many times that I am getting depressed. I own nothing except Brian.**

**And if you are still ready the best reviewer well give me a name and I will write a character in with that name. R&R.**


	24. Chapter 24-Why is he doing this?

**Enjoy!**

**Previously**

"You got a rune for this?" Brian asks his eyes sad.

Clary's POV

I slowly shake my head. "I don't know what is causing this so I can't stop it." I say, ashamed that at a time when it is needed the most I can't be of any help.

"Wait how is you all still awake?" Brian asked, "Not that I'm complaining." He said with a wink.

"I was just thinking about that, and know is not the time for flirting." Isabella said, "He can't be targeting children or we would be hurt, and he can't be targeting people who aren't shadowhunters or Clary would be hurting. So we have no idea what tis going on. Perfect." Isabelle said as she looked around, most of the adult's had run off to see if their children were in trouble, or if they could do anything to help.

"Let's go check out if the first kid is okay, maybe we can figure out what the problem is." I said and moved toward where the first scream is still echoing through the great stone hallways. As Jace and Brian took the lead we moved toward the scream and there in the middle of the hallway screaming was a swirling portal, as we moved forward it swiftly closed. And the screaming cut off.

"He is kidnapping the children, so that we will come to him." Jace said as we slowly turned away from the hole only to have it reappear and the screaming to start again.

"I think it is just meant to cause distress. If he could kidnap people he already would have used that on Clary." Brian said, looking me up and down.

I was beginning to think that he had no filter between his brain and his mouth. He was just asking to get punched.

"You really need to stop or you are going to get punched in the face." I say as I fold my arms and glare at him.

"By more than one person." Jace pipes up. He looks like he is trying to burn a hole in Brian's head.

"Okay let's both just calm down, and go tell the Clave that they close whenever someone gets near them." I quickly scoop up Aella who was sniffing toward the hole. "Let's go we need to tell them what we saw." I say cry's still ringing in the air.

Jocelyn POV

Luke and I were walking down one of the many hallways when we heard a scream off to our right. My eyes snap to Luke and after a second we along with what looks like all the shadowhunters are following the scream. Up ahead I see a flash of red and recognize Clary's hair. Of course she would want to help. I constantly worry about what this world will do to her. She is caring and I don't want them to get her killed, but I also don't want this job to kill it. Another scream sounds, and Luke and I break away from the main group heading toward the second one. It was a little girl screaming, and it hit to close to how it could be Clary. And still more screaming rang out, in a haunting echo bouncing and amplifying off the walls. Everyone just stops frozen in the terror of what is happening to our children.

Clary POV

As we walk through the hallways we see other shadowhunters calling for their children, loved ones, anything. We all silently walk toward the library, which has become a meeting room of sorts. We walk in and see panic. Clave members are running around the room. They are pulling books off shelves, looking through runes, shouting out suggestions. Brian clears his throat loudly, no one even glances up.

"Hello, we have information that might help," When he shouts. That gets there attention, all eyes snap in our direction, "they aren't children screaming, there portals and when you get close to them they disappear."

"Are you sure? Positive?" A female clave member asks.

"Yes just follow the screams and you'll come across them." Several of the members run out and the rest exhale in relief.

"But if he is not torturing the children then why is this happening?" A man with one eye asks.

Jace scoffs, "To prove he can. He is showing us that he can get inside this institute and bring it to its knees. All without showing his face it's a taunt. That's why we need to get the tunnels finished." Jace snaps.

"We rest tonight and tomorrow we finish the tunnels. Everyone contact all the warlocks you can. We need all the help we can get." Yet another clave member says and with a wave of his hand we are dismissed.

**Authors Note: Sorry this took so long, planning university courses is really hard and confusing. I also know its short but it'[s something. I would like 1 review but hey. After the long wait I won't force it.**

**I own nothing. If I did I wouldn't worry about how to pay for university.**


End file.
